


Lollipop

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Atreyu - Fandom, Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I say he so sweet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

There was just something about the way he swung his hips around, threw the mic, dropped to his knees, caught the mic, and screamed so hard, it makes the hair on my arms fly up at record speed.

 

They finish _Right Side of the Bed_ and he sits there for a little bit, chest heaving as he catches his breath.  Brandon’s already starting up another song, _The Theft_ , and he sings from his position on his knees, bent only the slightest bit.  They go through that, play _Becoming the Bull_ , and, Jesus Christ, he pulls his shirt right off halfway through and I have to struggle to remember to keep my cool.

 

The rest of their set is pretty damn amazing, and I pay attention just in case one of the guys stop by to ask how it’s going, but none of them do except Zack, and he knows better than to expect an answer from my befuddled brain and Varky-clouded vision.  He hates that nickname like he loves screaming, but the second Jacoby met him and said it, it’s stuck and everyone since has called him it.

 

They finish with _Ex’s and Oh’s_ , a perfect modern classic, and I wait until the last note before disappearing off to find my band.  I get to maybe the hallway leading to the exit because I definitely need a smoke when I feel a pair of strong arms curl around my waist and I smirk like the devil, putting my hands over his and pulling him off me, but tugging him along after me.

 

‘You were awesome tonight,’ I whisper as I back him into a wall and in between soft, closed kisses.

 

‘You just liked the half nakedness.’

 

‘Der,’ I confirm, flashing him a grin before crushing our mouths together in a hungry kiss.

 

He responds positively, hands fisting in my short- _ish_ hair as I dig my nails into his still bare lower back, moaning against the feel of his hard chest pressed firm against my clothed one.

 

‘I hate doing this,’ he suddenly whispers, tugging me back with one short snap of his wrist.

 

‘What d’you mean?’ I whisper tentatively, anxiety filling me.

 

He sees it.

 

‘Not like that, baby,’ he assures, leaning forward and pecking me lightly, ‘I mean, _hiding_.  I hate that I can’t show you off.’

 

‘You can if you want,’ I mumble, and he sighs.

 

We’ve already had this argument.  However, it’s always been me that wants us to be known, and he that always wants to keep us secret.  This is the first time he’s ever voiced wanting this.

 

‘You sound so scared,’ he murmurs, kissing the top of my straightened black hair and pulling me against him in a tight hug.

 

‘I’m not scared,’ I gripe, but don’t move out of his embrace anyway, ‘I just love you.’

 

The words slip out before I even have a chance to make a grab at them.

 

‘You _what_?’

 

‘Sorry,’ I hiss, slip out of his arms, and bolt out the door.

 

Goddamn it.  This isn’t fucking high school anymore…

 

\--

I concentrate as hard as I possibly can on our set, trying to avoid the watching eyes from the corner of the stage.  He’s far back enough so that I wouldn’t be able to hear anything he says, but close enough that it makes me uncomfortable.

 

‘Dude, what are you two doing?’ Zack comments as I put him between Alex and me, trying to pick up a conversation with him.

 

‘Nothing, what d’you mean?’

 

‘Don’t play dumb, Bri.  One of you fucked up.  You’re basically dancing around each other.  What happened?’

 

‘Dude, nothing.  Chill out,’ I hiss, mentally cursing myself before hurrying away from Zack.

 

So after that, I basically _hide_.

 

I distract myself with Matt because he loves talking shows, and he loves spinning my ear off, so I just listen and nod, putting in my two cents here and there.  Alex pretends he’s all cool and chillaxing with Brandon, just chatting away, but he sends me a few curious and mad glares.

 

After a while, Matt’s all, ‘Dude, I’m tired.  I’m gonna head off with Val,’ and I’m basically stuck here with not a lot of options left.

 

We basically wait each other until I get up to leave for the bus at midnight and he instantly follows.

 

‘Brian,’ he whines, wrapping his arms around my waist as I stop to answer my ringing phone.

 

‘Hello?’ I mumble, glaring at Alex as I realize it’s him.

 

‘What?’ I sigh, shrugging out of his embrace.

 

‘Why are you avoiding me?  You _never_ ditch me after a show,’ he pouts, and I can’t help but smile at how spoiled he is.

 

‘Is this about what you said earlier?’ it suddenly dawns on him.

 

‘Bingo,’ I hiss, moving away from his reaching hands and exiting the building.

 

‘Brian!’ he calls, following me out with a sigh, ‘Baby, why are you being like this?’

 

I give him the cold shoulder, but he continues to walk in step with me, starting again when I don’t respond, ‘Look, why does this scare you so much?  Do you think I don’t love you back?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘Sweetheart,’ he says, and I stop at the cutesie cliché nickname, ‘ _I love you_.’

 

‘Really?’ I barely squeak, brown eyes wide as I stare at him.

 

‘Of _course_ I do.  God, I thought you knew that.’

 

I sigh and shake my head, shrugging.

 

‘You’re so cute.  And, Brian, seriously, I do love you.  Don’t ever doubt that.’

 

I just nod and allow him to hug me, sinking in against his tight, muscled embrace.  Sometimes, I don’t know what I’d do without him.

 

‘Now.  Can we fix this denied problem I currently have?’

 

‘You have a denied problem?’

 

‘I’ve had this raging lust for you ever since you ditched me after your proclamation of love.’

 

‘Can you please stopping say things like that?’

 

‘Are you embarrassed?  Oh my God, you’re blushing.  Brian!’ he exclaims as I start to walk away, ‘Baby, don’t be mad at me!  If it’s really bothering you, I’ll—’

 

‘You’ll what?’

 

I pause as he stops behind me, breath hitched.

 

‘Alex?’ I whisper as he wraps his arms slowly around my waist, nuzzles his nose against my neck, and breathes out slow and hot.

 

‘You okay?’

 

‘Let me top,’ he breathes, opening his mouth to my neck and his fingers to my boxers.

 

‘Why?’ I struggle to stammer out as my head falls back to his shoulder.

 

‘Because I want to show you that you don’t have to be embarrassed.  I love you and you need to know that.  Ah, ah, don’t even talk.  We’re going back to my bus.  No one’s on it yet, and I’m pretty sure Matt’s already made his way back to yours with Valary.  C’mon.’

 

He pulls me off without another word, shushing me everytime I try to talk.

 

‘Anyone here?’ he calls as we walk in, our hands tightly laced.

 

No one answers, so he quickly pulls me up the stairs, pins me against the wall, and presses a finger to my lips as I start to speak.

 

‘Listen to me for a second,’ he whispers, replacing his finger with his lips, ‘This is where the lusty foreplay and absolutely most amazing finger fucking happens.  After that, there’s gonna be really sweaty, tight, hot sex.  And then, when we’re done, we’re going to cuddle, we’re going to kiss, and I’m going to tell you something beautiful and important, something that you need to remember for the rest of your life.  Sound good?’

 

‘Gonna be hard?’

 

‘Very.’

 

I force my mouth against his and he pulls us away from the wall, we stumbling toward the bunkroom in a passion-drunk state, tearing away clothes like our lives depend on it.  I don’t know how we do this sometimes.  A lot of my friends tell us we’re dysfunctional and we shouldn’t even work, but Alex and I are so fucked in a never-fought, honeymoon-stage-for-six-years, and we’ve only _just_ figured out that we love each other.

 

What?

 

He’s got me on my back, a position I _never_ thought I’d be put in, and it feels so incredibly right and perfect.

 

‘I like this.’

 

‘You just like dominating,’ I shoot back, smiling slightly.

 

‘I could get used to this.’

 

‘I’m sure you could.  Now stop talking and kiss me.’

 

He obliges with a soft chuckle, pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss as his hips fall in sync with mine and I moan against his denim-clad erection, hips bucking against his in response.

 

‘You just can’t wait, can you?’ he teases, pulling back a little.

 

‘I _want_ you.’

 

‘Well.’

 

He’s all dark-eyed, hands-fumbling, and it’s so cute as he rips our jeans off and we have to go through unfamiliar preparation because, hell, we haven’t switched positions in _years_.  And it’s just how he described it: tight, sweaty, and hot.  I stifle back a cry at the intrusion, trying to relax to my best ability.

 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he moans, though, low and sexy and all, like, _sex_ , for lack of a better word.  My brain’s starting to become muddled because of all his antics and noises and _fuck_ , he did it again.

 

‘You’re killing me here.’

 

‘You feel _so_ good,’ he moans out, tongue lapping over my neck and a shudder running through him, ‘I could die happy now.’

 

‘Please don’t die on me, though.  That’d be awkward.’

 

‘Mm.’

 

And so commences the great and wondrous fucking.  And, lord, I’ll never beg to stay on top ever again.  He’s so slow and caring and _beautiful_.  He holds out every noise and action, almost experiencing everything for the first time.  I give into his mood, following his lead and leaving myself bare to him.

 

And when we’re both slick with sweat and precum and gasping for air that just seems unreachable, lips locked in a bruising, swollen-lipped, unforgettable kiss, we climax together, weak and loud and shaking.  I’m bleeding for sure, but I don’t care to bother and all he can do is fall next to me and sigh, putting a hand to my face and pushing back my long black hair.

 

‘Brian,’ he whispers, putting an arm around my waist and turning me into him.

 

I curl against him without anymore effort on his part, yawning widely and kissing his bare chest.

 

‘Brian,’ he murmurs, voice heavy with sleep and hands resting comfortably on my back, holding me safe against him.

 

‘Alex,’ I return, sliding my arms around his waist and pulling us closer.

 

‘I love you.’


End file.
